creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Soultaker
I am the air that you breath. Es beginnt dunkel zu werden, aber das muss auch so sein, schließlich wollen wir eine Nachtwanderung unternehmen. Wer wir sind? Wir sind eine Gruppe von zwölf gelangweilten Jugendlichen. Jedenfalls waren wir zwölf als wir losgingen… Die Nachtwanderung hatten wir auf einen Freitag gelegt, denn wir wollten die ganze Nacht draußen bleiben. Unter der Woche haben wir auch noch Schule, sonst wären wir am Mittwoch gegangen, da wäre nämlich Vollmond gewesen. Treffpunkt war der alte Sportplatz, der sich am Rand unserer Kleinstadt befand. Als ich am Sportplatz ankam waren Rick, Lizzy und Steve schon da. „Tag Chris, und alles dabei?“, war die Begrüßung von Steve. „Na klar“, erwiderte ich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Ich hatte mir was überlegt um den anderen einen richtigen Schrecken einzujagen. Dan, Bianca, Leon und Sarah kamen nur wenige Minuten nach mir an, während der Rest mit einer halben Stunde Verspätung eintraf. „‘tschuldigung“, sagten Lisa, Jack, Phillip und Linda wie aus einem Mund. Natürlich hatte Jack eine atemberaubende Story auf Lager warum, sie denn nun zu spät waren, aber selbst ein Tauber hätte anhand seines Gesichtsausdrucks erkannt dass er sich das alles ausdachte. Leon schlug vor, dass wir alle unsere Rucksäcke noch einmal kontrollieren sollten ob alle Taschenlampen funktionierten und auch ja keiner anfängt zu jammern weil er mal ein wenig Durst oder Hunger bekommt. Phillip und Sarah hatten zusätzlich auch noch Karten dabei. Nachdem Rick wieder die Diskussion über die Route losgetreten hat, warfen wir unsere alten Pläne nun doch über Bord und beschlossen nun durch den Wald zu gehen. I am the sand under your feet. Wir brauchten fast eine Stunde um den Waldrand zu erreichen. Mit 14 Jahren war Lisa von uns die Jüngste und auch die ängstlichste. Schon am Rand des Waldes zu stehen raubte ihr fast den letzten Nerv. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich beobachten wie Dan sich von hinten an sie anschlich. Er packte sie schnell mit beiden Händen an ihrer Schulter und heulte wie ein Wolf. Lisa quiekte laut auf und alle brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, also alle bis auf Lisa. Sie lief rot an und ihr Blick ließ darauf schließen, dass sie weiter wollte. Nach fast einer halben Stunde war der Wald so dicht, dass wir höchstens zu zweit nebeneinander laufen konnten. Obwohl es Frühling war, war es am Tag schon sehr heiß und auch in der Nacht waren die Temperaturen noch angenehm. Als wir ein gutes Stück in den Wald hinein gegangen sind wurden alle ruhiger und auch ein wenig angespannt. Nachdem wir uns gut einen Kilometer in dem Wald vorgekämpft hatten fanden Sarah und Lizzy eine Lichtung auf der wir eine kleine Pause machen wollten. Ich entschloss mich hier meinen ersten Streich in dieser Nacht zu spielen. Unauffällig kramte ich die nötigen Sachen aus meinem Rucksack. „Hey, wo willst'n hin?", rief Bianca mir nach. „Pissen. Willst mit, oder warum fragst?", fragte ich sie grinsend. Die einzige Reaktion war ein Lachen und ein scherzhaftes: „Ach verpiss dich doch. Vielleicht triffst du ja deinen Slenderman." Als ich sicher war das mir keiner gefolgt war hockte ich mich auf den Waldboden und begann alles herzurichten. Als ich fertig war schien es als ob mein linker Arm abgehackt wäre und mir ein Messer aus dem Bauch ragen würde. Auf dem Boden hatte ich gut sichtbar eine Attrappe meines Armes drapiert. Natürlich hatte ich nicht mit dem Kunstblut gegeizt. Zwar würde das Zeug bis es trocken war eine Weile kleben, aber das war mir egal. Ich machte mich bereit und begann aus Leibeskräften zu schreien. Auf der Lichtung unterhielten sich Leon, Steve und Sarah gerade über die Storyline von The Evil Within während Rick und Lizzy sich stritten wie es denn wohl in Game of Thrones weiter geht. Dann ertönte plötzlich ein Schrei und alle Gespräche verstummten. Sie wollten dem schon keine Bedeutung beimessen als sie einen Zweiten hörten. „Fuck, ich glaub' das war Chris," sagte Jack und bevor jemand etwas erwidern konnte rannte er los. Die anderen folgten ihm aus Neugier und weil keiner alleine zurück bleiben wollte. I am the water on your skin. Als ich hörte wie sich viele Leute durch das Unterholz schlugen versuchte ich so verängstigt wie möglich zu wirken. Die ersten beiden die mich erreichten waren Phillip und Jack. Sie blieben abrupt stehen als sie mich sahen, verängstigt an einem Baum lehnend. Irgendwer sagte so etwas wie ,Oh mein Gott'. Dann konnte ich einfach nicht mehr und brüllte laut vor lachen. Ein dutzend Leichenblasse und verwirrte Gesichter schauten mich an, bis sie anfingen zu realisieren das alles nur gespielt war. Ich rollte mich fast auf dem Waldboden vor lachen. Es war für mich einfach nur urkomisch wie sie alle da standen und nichts rafften. „Ihr hättet mal eure Gesichter sehen sollen!" Langsam musste auch Dan grinsen, der von allen am meisten etwas für solch morbide Witze übrig hatte. Er half mir wieder auf die Beine, ich erntete ein, zwei böse Blicke, aber das war es auch schon. Auf der Lichtung war keiner mehr sauer, im Gegenteil bei den meisten war nun jegliche Anspannung weg. Wir packten alles wieder zusammen, dann Stimmten wir ab in welche Richtung es weiter ging. Ich glaubte das es Norden war, aber Linda meinte es wäre Westen. Wir waren schon tief im Wald, überall knackte und raschelte es. Wir unterhielten uns über völlig belanglose Themen um die wiederkehrende Anspannung zu unterdrücken. Ohne es zu bemerken wurde es neblig. Als die Dichte des Waldes und des Nebels zu groß wurde, konnten wir nur noch hintereinander laufen. Lizzy rief nach vorn: „Ist Chris vorn bei euch?" „Er war doch hinter dir", war die prompte Antwort von Leon. „Ach Scheiße, nicht nochmal." Wo ich war? Ich war in Gedanken versunken und ein wenig zurück gefallen. Dann sah ich es. Why don't you go on your knees? Es war ungefähr zwei Meter groß, hatte eine humanoide Form und schien eine Art schwarzen Mantel zu tragen. Die Haut dieses Wesens war weiß, dünner als Papier und man konnte blaue Äderchen hindurch schimmern sehen. Die Augen waren von einem hellen Grau, die Iris und die Pupillen konnte man kaum farblich voneinander unterscheiden. Zudem hatte es keinen Mund. Ich starrte das Wesen an. Das die anderen zurück gekommen sind hatte ich nicht bemerkt. Durch den Nebel sahen sie es nicht gleich, aber als sie es bemerkten standen sie wie gelähmt da. „Hehe, echt gut gemacht Alter. Ich hab schon für 'ne Sekunde gedacht das Vieh wär' echt." Ich blickte zu Dan der mich mit einem nervösen Lächeln anschaute, dies erstarb jedoch sofort als er erkannte das ich damit nichts zu tun hatte. Halb zu mir selbst, halb zu den anderen kam mir eine Frage über die Lippen. „Was ist das?" Schon in dem Moment als ich diese Frage stellte erwartete ich keine Antwort. Wer sollte auch antworten? Meine Freunde wussten genauso wenig wie ich was das ist und das Wesen selbst hatte keinen Mund. Überhaupt, woher sollten wir wissen ob es unsere Sprache verstand? Ein reißendes Geräusch ließ mich meinen Blick wieder auf das Gesicht des Wesens heften. Es hatte seinen Kiefer nach unten geklappt und die Haut war aufgerissen. Schwarzes Blut tropfte auf den Waldboden. Der Nebel schien sich plötzlich extrem zu verdichten. Mein Bauchgefühl riet mir zu rennen solang ich noch konnte, aber ich hatte keine Kontrolle über meine Beine. Die aufgerissene Haut heilte schnell und bildete eine Art Lippen. Dann begann es mit dunkler, verzerrter Stimme meine Frage zu beantworten. „Ich bin die Luft die ihr atmet. Ich bin der Boden unter euren Füßen. Ich bin das Wasser auf eurer Haut." Wir starrten wie hypnotisiert auf dieses Etwas. Erst als es mit seiner knochigen Hand Linda am Hals packte und hoch hob löste sich dieser Zustand auf. Sie begann zu schreien. Ohne es zu registrieren hatte ich einige Schritte zurück gemacht. Ein Paar drehten sich direkt um und rannten. Verdenken konnte ich es ihnen nicht. Ich wollte auch rennen, aber irgendwas in mir fand das ganze Szenario einfach zu faszinierend. Außerdem konnte ich sie doch nicht diesem Etwas überlassen. Why don't you pray to me? Das Wesen hielt sie sich nun genau vor sein Gesicht und riss seinen Mund auf. Sie gab Laute von sich, als würde sie ersticken und große Schmerzen haben. Ich wollte zu ihr rennen und ihr helfen, doch wie? Das Einzige was ich konnte war hier zu stehen und zu beobachten wie sie versuchte sich aus dem Griff den Wesens zu befreien. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließ es sie los. Leblos schlug Linda auf dem Boden auf, aus ihren Augen und Mund liefen dünne Linien einer roten Flüssigkeit. Blut. Mein Blick war vor Entsetzen geweitet. Dann bemerkte ich, wie es mich mit seinen kalten grauen Augen anschaute. Ich drehte mich um und rannte. Der Nebel nahm mir die Sicht. Die Äste der Bäume und Sträucher zerkratzten meine Arme als ich den schmalen Waldpfad entlang preschte. Meine Umgebung nahm ich nur schemenhaft war. Bis ich plötzlich mit Steve zusammen stieß. Er schrie panisch auf, bevor er erkannte das ich es war. Die anderen waren auch da. „Junge, jag mir nicht so einen Schrecken ein! Wir dachten dich hät's auch erwischt." Das er vor Schreck fast gestorben wäre war mir völlig egal, mich beschäftigte nur die Frage was das für eine Vieh war. Ich wollte ihn etwas fragen, aber als ich sah wie sie etwas hinter mir anstarrten rannte ich einfach los. Ich hörte Schreie hinter mir, aber ich war zu feige um etwas zu tun. Panik und Überlebensinstinkt ließen mich rennen. Hinter einer eingefallenen Mauer eines überwucherten, verlassenen Gebäudes versteckte ich mich. Ich hatte Angst zurück zu blicken, aber diese Faszination die mich bei Lindas Tod schon gelähmt hat, brachte mich nun dazu es doch zu tun. I can be your redemption. Was ich sah ließ meine Angst wachsen. Drei meiner Freunde wurden von Händen aus Erde gepackt und in den Boden gezogen, ich erkannte das es Dan, Lisa und Rick waren. Die drei versuchten sich an Wurzeln und Bäumen zu krallen doch das brachte nichts. Die Erde verschlang sie wie ein hungriges Tier. Unter dem Tränenschleier der sich gebildet hat konnte ich beobachten wie Phillip, Lizzy, Jack und Steve in meine Richtung rannten. Der Nebel um die Vier verdichtete sich, legte sich auf ihre Haut und gefror augenblicklich. Eine Erdhand schlug auf höhe ihrer Hüften einmal komplett durch die vier durch. Die gefrorenen Skulpturen zerbarsten in tausende rote Splitter. Zu Füßen des Wesens lagen Bianca, Sarah und Leon. Aus ihren Mündern und Augen lief Blut. Mit pochendem Herzen drückte ich mich mit dem Rücken an die Mauer. Ich überlegte kurz wohin ich gehen sollte. Mir kamen unwillkürlich die Worte des Viehs wieder in den Kopf, es war die Luft, die Erde und das Wasser? Konnte ich mich dann überhaupt verstecken? Die Antwort auf meine Fragen erhielt ich diesmal sofort. Es stand plötzlich genau vor mir. Es packte mich am Hals und hob mich wie Linda vor sein Gesicht. Die Hände von diesem Etwas waren so kalt das sich direkt darum eine dünne Eisschicht bildete. Als es den Druck seiner Hand verstärkte platzten einzelne kleine Teile meiner gefrorenen Haut ab. Meine Augen fixierten ängstlich dieses Gesicht. Dann spürte ich ein ziehen in meinem Körper, als würde man mir etwas herausreißen wollen. Erst war es nur ganz leicht, kaum bemerkbar, dann verwandelte es sich zu einem Zerren und Reißen. Warmes Blut lief aus meinem Mundwinkel und meinen Augen. Ein heftiger Schmerz fuhr mir durch die Brust, es fühlte sich an als würde man mir mein Herz im Brustkorb zerquetschen. Ich wollte vor Schmerz schreien doch kam kein Laut aus meiner Kehle. Mein Blick begann sich zu trüben und wurde langsam schwarz. Bevor sich meine Augen endgültig schlossen und mein Leben beendet war, führte es mein Ohr ganz nah an seinen Mund und flüsterte mir mit seinem kaltem Atem etwas zu. „Ich bin der Soultaker!" by Rheago Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mittellang